


Secret Santa

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is doing a secret santa game :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

"Oh come on, Cap'n!"

"No Kaylee, I'm not playin'!"

"But..."

"No! And listen, it wouldn't be even if I did,"

"Sure it would. I got Serenity in the pool with everyone else."

"You... You put Serenity in the Secret Santa pool?"

"Well sure. No reason to leave her out. So if you don't come and join us it ain't gonna be even," Kaylee said as she looked at Mal with pleading eyes. "Pleeeease, Cap'n."

"Now there's no need to do that. I'm the captain of this boat and I shouldn't have to... Fine. I'll play your gorram game," Mal said, finally giving up and making his way to the mess, muttering under his breath. Kaylee followed him, smiling.

**

Kaylee stood in the mess facing everyone, who was sitting at the table. "This is just meant for fun. Don't go stressin' yourself about what to get your person. It don't have to cost a lot of credit or be real fancy- "

"Good thing.." Jayne mumbled

"It's the thought that counts," Kaylee continued, giving him a brief look. She held out one of the mixing bowls from the kitchen which held ten pieces of folded up paper. "Okay," she said with a smile, "Come pick your person!"

**

One week later the crew of Serenity met again in the mess. This time each of them held onto a small, wrapped package. Kaylee was beaming at the head of the table. "I figured we could go 'round the table, one by one." No one objected to the idea, so she went ahead and started. "I pulled Zoe's name out of the bowl, so here you go - I hope you like it," she said as Zoe's package was passed down to her.

Zoe took the package and unwrapped a small gun cleaning kit. "Kaylee, gan xie ni," Zoe said with a slight bow of her head and a smile as she covered the kit back up with the brown cloth with which it had been wrapped.

Kaylee smiled at Zoe and then looked at Jayne. "Serenity was your Secret Santa and together we came up with somethin' we think you'll like," she said as she reached under the table and pulled out a large bottle. "From the famous 'inter-engine fermentation system'. I mighta had a taste myself. Thought it came out real good!"

"Well all right! Maybe this ain't so bad," Jayne said as his gift was passed down to him. "Give that here little man," he said, grabbing it away from Wash.

Kaylee turned to her left where River was sitting, "Go on, River, who'd you get?"

River reached into the front pocket of her dress. "The importance of containment is relevant on all days," she said as she pulled out several thin pieces of leather and pushed them across the table and in front of Book.

Puzzled at first, he soon smiled. "Thank you, River," he said, and he noticed from the corner of his eye, that Zoe had quite a grin as well.

Simon cleared his throat and began to nervously scratch the back of his head. "Well, I, um, I picked Serenity. I wasn't entirely sure what to get..." he said as he reached under the table. When he popped back up he held a small evergreen tree decked with shiny colored baubles and a silver star on the top. "I thought maybe this would be something festive," He said awkwardly.

"That's just perfect," Kaylee said with a smile. She got up and put the small tree in the middle of the table. "Shiny," she said, with a smile at Simon, before she went back to her seat. "Zoe, it's your turn."

Zoe put on the table a small, delicate red box, tied with a golden ribbon. "Shepherd, if you could pass this over to Inara," she said as she handed it across the table to Book.

Inara took the package and gentley unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "Zoe, white chocolate! How did you know?"

"It ain't much, just a couple of bites," Zoe said with a secret smile.

"It's enough, xie ni," Inara smiled back at her.

"All right, my turn!" Wash said as he brought his box from his lap to the table. "Kaylee, here you go, from yours truly..." He passed the box to his left, where Jayne was sitting.

"I ain't Kaylee!" Jayne said, sounding more than a little insulted.

"Yes, I know that," Wash said. "I was hoping you could pass it down towards her..." he said as he nodded his head down the table in Kaylee's direction.

"Oh. Right." Jayne said as he passed the box to Book. When the box reached Kaylee she opened it to find a small group of pink soaps - strawberry shaped, and scented.

"Oh, Wash! This is just perfect - thank you!" Kaylee said as her face broke into a big smile and she showed the table what Wash had given her. "Go on Jayne, who'd you get?" Kaylee asked. Jayne brought a flat package up to the table.

"Here you go, doc," Jayne said as he tossed the package across to Simon. Simon looked at it at first as something dangerous. After some hesitation he picked it up and opened it.

"Uh... Oh... A Chinese swear book..." Simon finally said.

"Start gettin' that pretty mouth of yours to talkin' real proper," Jayne said with a laugh. Simon had become more than a little red in the face.

"I, uh, don't know what to say," Simon began

"Try page fifteen," Wash suggested, having taken the book while Simon was trying to compose himself.

"Nice, Jayne," Zoe said.

"I thought so," Jayne replied.

"Why don't I keep this going," Book said. "I picked our Captain," he said as he also brought out a flat package.

"Now preacher, I know all my cuss words," Mal assured him.

"I have no doubt about that," Book said with a smile. "This is something a little different," he said as he handed the package to Mal. Mal took it and unwrapped it to find that it was a book about weapons from earth-that-was.

"Well now, I don't know what to say, Shepherd."

"Thank you will do just fine."

"Thank you," Mal said with a smile. "All right now it's mine turn. I got Wash, so here you go," he passed a squishy package down towards Wash.

"Ooh!" Wash said when he got it. He unwrapped it to find a loud shirt inside. "How'd you know?" He joked "Thanks, Mal!"

"Yeah - thanks," Zoe said with some sarcasm. Mal just smiled.

"Go on Inara, finish us up!" Kaylee said.

"Well, as I'm sure is obvious, I got River. So here you go River," Inara said as she passed the package across the table.

"Thank you." River said and put it on her lap.

"River, honey - you're supposed to open it," Simon said. He brought the package back up to the table. "Find out what's inside." River slowly undid the paper wrapping until inside she found a sketchbook and pencils in every color imaginable. River smiled.

"Inara, thank you," Simon said.

"You're welcome" Inara replied with a smile.

"Well Kaylee, I've gotta admit that weren't so bad after all," Mal said

"It was a wonderful idea," Inara agreed

"Hell yeah!" Jayne said, holding his bottle close. Kaylee sat at the head of the table and beamed.

"Shiny."


End file.
